Accompanied
by MaxPriice
Summary: Lost. Love. Time.
1. Lighthouse

'Price! Wake up!

Chloe slowly opened her eyes taking in the familiar scent of pancakes, the sunlight shining through her American flag, hearing the neighbours dog bark as always.

 **Fuck how late is it?**

She heard another familiar voice screaming her name accompanied with the sound of little rocks hitting her window. She got up and opened her window.

'That took you long enough Chloe, you're a hou-' Her sentence got stopped by a chuckle 'Sorry Price but your hair is looking just so fabulous today, new cut?'

'You just have the best humour Amber, give me a minute' The bluehaired punk screamed while she ran off to her dresser.

'A minute huh? I'm just happy you're always on time Price.' Rachel said as she was about to sit down.

'It's the company I keep!' Chloe screamed playful.

It was a ritual at this point, she knew when Chloe would open her dresser, close it, she heard her stomping down the stairs, shove some cereal in her mouth, sometimes some screaming to David not because she had to but because she wanted to and then she would open- Ah the front door.

'Good morning Amber' 'Good afternoon Price- the blonde chuckled, are you ready to go?' '

 **It always felt like Rachel already knew your answer her eyes piercing right through your soul scanning every little detail.**

'Hella yes!' Chloe said while walking to her truck. 'Ready to- 'spice' up Arcadia Bay?' Rachel said with a mischievous grin. 'Excuse you little miss sunshine, I was born ready.' The punk said.

'I bet you are'

Right as Chloe wanted to reverse of the driveway she realized she didn't put the car in reverse. 'Uh oh' Chloe mumbled followed by the sound of a broken tail light of David's muscle car.

'Chloe- Rachel screamed, jesus are you trying to kill us here?'

'I do think this was fate giving me some bittersweet revenge' She said leaning back into her carseat to take a breather, quickly followed by Chloe realising they need to hurry up.'

'Hmm I just love sitting all day in your driveway, no stress'

'You're a bitch in the morn- afternoon.'

'It's the company I keep.' Amber said followed by a wink.

 **Chloe turned up Pisshead while they were tearing up the highway making their way to the lighthouse.**

As Chloe got out of the truck it made her think of Max

 **I will be like Lara Croft and I will travel all around the world, the lighthouse is just the beginning.**

 **And where am I in this story Long Max Silver?**

 **Don't be silly I wouldnt leave you, ever. you would totally be my side kick and we'd catch all the bad guys!**

Her thoughts interrupted by feeling Rachels arm around her waist and the sun shining in her eyes.

'You okay Price?' 'Yeah.. yeah I am, this place brings back a lot of memories is all.' Chloe said while shaking her head.

'Well.. come on slowpoke, if you are the last one up you'll pay my dinner.' Rachel screamed while running away, following the trail who would lead her to the lighthouse.

'Coming' She screamed.

 **Running up this hill isn't as easy as I remember, damn you cigarettes.**

'You are not exactly fast today granny' 'You better start watching your mouth missy' Chloe said slowly from still being out of breath.

'Or else?' She asked. 'Well otherwise we'll have to find a way to shut you up.' Chloe said playful.

Without saying anything Rachel walked over to the lighthouse sitting on her knees in front of the lock.

'Don't even bother trying, it's been locked fo-' 'I don't wanna boast so I'll let you do it for me.' Rachel said playful. 'Jeez you really remember everything, don't you?' She said sounding kinda surprised.

'Interesting people, interest me.' Rachel saw that brought a smile on the punk's face, without ever telling Chloe, Rachel always felt proud for making Chloe smile like she was able to even make her forget her pain for one second brought Rachel joy.

As they were climbing up the lighthouse, Chloe kept on seeing Max and her dad like she'd gone back in time.

 **Too bad I can't**

As they were sitting down, looking at the town, the forests, the sun resting on the ocean and giving the whole bay an orange tint, Rachel got her backpack and got a bottle of Vodka out.

'Tada, look what I got! Want some Price?' 'Is that even a question?' Chloe asked laughing. They were both staring at the sun, not saying anything yet it felt like they had been talking for hours. There was always this aura, Rachel carried with her like you can do everything, and not a challenge is too big.

 **That must feel like a blessing.. or a curse.**

'What do you blame most on this town? Rachel asked with a sense of mystery added. 'Uh-wow, that came out of nowhere, the bluehaired punk said without knowing what to say.

'Just, what is the thing that comes first to mind?' 'I think you already know the answer Rachel.' Chloe said with some hurt in her voice.

'I do Chloe, but the town doesnt- you know what? Scream it to the town.' 'I need more alcohol for that Rachel.' Chloe said chuckeling.

'Okay lemme go first then, can you hold my cup?' Rachel stood right at the edge starting to scream. Getting everything of her heart, telling Arcadia Bay what it took from her. As much as Chloe was amazed she also couldn't help but laugh a little.

'Rachel, have you gone mad?' She said laughing. 'You tell me.'

'Well I would say yes.'

'C'mon Price try it!' She said while scanning me with her hazel eyes.


	2. Drunk plans

_The sound of clinging silverware, the sound of food fizzling in the kitchen and the sound of family's talking and having fun.. It always hurt seeing family's having dinner because it reminded Chloe she would never have dinner with her real family_

'Okay Rach act normal, my mom is working tonight' The punk whispered

'Me? Im always normaaal.. Price, I am offended' The hazel eyed girl said while twirling her bright blue feather earring, complementing her beautiful blonde hair.

 _The whole acting normal didn't go as planned, the punk tripped and the sound of the bluenette falling was quickly followed by Rachel laughing and sitting next to her on the ground_

'Rachel I think I fell' Chloe said while trying to act cool and casual as usual.

'Hmm.. Didn't notice- Rachel managed to say with tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks

 _Chloe quickly glanced behind the counter to see if she could see Joyce. The punk sighed in relief to notice she wasn't there, must be in the kitchen._

'Hmm that was quite the entrance.' Joyce teased

 _The bluenette heard the slightly broken, yet comforting southern voice coming from behind her, fuck.._

'Mom! Before you say anything, I am 100% scientifically proven sober' - Chloe said with her eyes closed pointing her finger to her mother trying to get the point across. 'I second that, Mrs Price' Rachel quickly said

'Hmh, wouldn't think otherwise.. go take a booth and Ill get you girls some coffee and pancakes' Joyce told the girls

 _With some effort and Rachel hitting her head against the table they found a booth and Chloe took in the view, the streetlights filling in the dark void of the streets, the firelights clumping up and creating a orb of yellow light, the lighthouse always looking mysterious and some teenagers getting into a liquor store and coming out with some rum_

'Chloe you look so beautiful I wanna kiss you- the blonde mumbled really softly 'Wait, wait wait, did I say that just out loud' The hazel eyes widened as she realised she just did followed by her cheeks turning red and feeling ashamed

'Rachel you're hella dorky sometimes' The bright blue haired girl chuckled

 _The obvious romantic tension was quickly disrupted by Joyce putting down the delicious smelling stack of pancakes and putting down the key to sobering up, a pot of black coffee. It didn't take long before the whole stack of pancakes disappeared._

'Jesus Christ, I'm still hungry' The bluenette mentioned while eating the last bit of her pancakes and washing it down with some black coffee

 _The blonde nodded, agreeing_

'You know if you could go anywhere? Where would you want to go? Rachel asked

'Hmm.. anywhere?'-

'Hmh' The blonde hummed

'I would love to go to Amsterdam.. I mean, legal weed? Hookers? Clubs? Sounds pretty damn close to heaven if you ask me.

'Lets do it Chloe' The blonde said sounding more determined then ever- 'I haven't told you this yet but since I turned 18 a week ago but I got access to my other bank account which has - Rachel moved closer to Chloe and whispered - One fucking million on it.'

 _The punk eyes widened so far it looked like her eyes were about to roll out any second- 'Holy fucking shit.. you're not kidding me?'_

'Ofcourse not! We can really do it now, we can' You could see how much this meant to Rachel as she was having tears in her eyes now, seeing how she could barely even believe it herself.


End file.
